Remember
by LaptopWriter22
Summary: Just a little Phinbella one-shot. Everyone wonders what would happen if Phineas and Isabella remembered the kiss at the end of their greatest adventure ever. One summer morning, it happens. Written as a break from the Ferbella story I'm playing around with. Very fluffy marshmallows!


Remember-A Phineas and Ferb One-shot

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**_

_**A/N: Well, I had a lot of writing time today. So, I'm putting this up in case I don't get a chance tomorrow. It's going to be busy. So, enjoy and see you later!**_

I sat leaning my head against Phineas' tree trunk, lost in deep, intelligent thought again, letting the wind toy with my hair and blow my skirt across my legs. My train of thought carried me out of the young inventor's back yard and onto ships at sea, over valleys, through battlefields…

Or at least, I was trying to look like I was thinking of many noble things. In reality, I was holding my pose and trying to keep my hair in place-a difficult thing with the brisk breeze blowing the branches around above us. I took another glance at Phineas to see if he noticed my far-off gaze or my disordered hair. But he was sitting with his head turned away from me, apparently content. The invention had disappeared, everyone else had gone home, and Ferb was inside making lemonade.

"So, Phineas," I attempted after one or two futile minutes had gone by. "What'cha thinkin'?"

He turned his head toward me ever so slowly, and I waited, relishing the anticipation when his eyes would catch mine and I'd be swimming in electric blue. But when it happened, I raised my eyebrows in surprise. His usually bright, snapping eyes had dulled unexpectedly.

"I don't know," he replied softly. He sat up straight and shook his head. "Isabella, do you-" He hesitated and frowned.

"Do I what?" I asked. Something was obviously bothering him, and Phineas never brooded. He fidgeted uneasily.

"Do you think that what I do won't matter one day in the grand scheme of things?" he asked. "Like, when we grow up. Will anyone even care anymore about inventions or seizing the day or summer fun?"

I exhaled in relief and laughed. "Oh, Phineas, of course they will! We're making memories, and I certainly cherish every one. Besides, working on these projects will make you and Ferb famous one day. We'll all remember because we'll be enforcing that we used to go along for all your rides."

"Really?" Phineas smiled at me. I nodded emphatically, glad I could help clarify.

"Of course. Don't even worry about something like that," I chided him. Reassured by my remarks, he chuckled. I laughed too, at Phineas' utter humility and sweetness.

"So, you actually thought none of us will remember any of this?" I asked, still recovering from my bout of amusement.

Phineas turned suddenly and looked fully at me, his blue eyes nearly crackling from the activity in his brain, and I gasped in surprise. Maybe it was that I'd never seen his eyes quite this intense, but maybe it was something else…something that had been buried deep within my mind that I suddenly _desperately_ needed at the forefront…

"Um, no," he said thickly, without taking his eyes off me. "I mean…that's right…" His voice was getting softer.

"Good," the word flew from my lips involuntarily, like a response I'd given before. "I mean-that wasn't what I meant…" I realized then that my hands were on Phineas' shoulders and stopped myself from leaning into him any further. I would have withdrawn myself from him as quickly as I could, but he stopped me by placing his hands on top of mine and peering queerly at me, his face inches from my own…

"Isabella!" he yelped suddenly, jumping backward confusedly. I started, still not completely sure what was going on.

"What?" I asked. He blushed as red as his hair. Suddenly, _it clicked_. I clapped my hand over my mouth. _What? How could I have…of all the stupid things to do…_ my thoughts turned over and over in my head.

It seemed an eternity, but I finally struggled to my feet and ran away from that backyard, away from Phineas Flynn, away from all the confused memories and the excuses forming in my mind. I thought I heard him call, "Isabella, wait," but I was not stopping to find out. I reached my house, tore through the door, pounded up the stairs, and locked myself in my room. I knew-I hoped that Phineas would come to tell me everything was all right the way he always did when I was scared or sad. However, Phineas didn't come that day. I didn't even dare to look out my window and try to catch a glimpse of him. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I was seated at the table listlessly eating breakfast when a knock sounded on the door. I bolted for my room as Mom went to answer it, taking my cereal with me. At the top of the stairs, I cracked my bedroom door open to listen.

"Oh, yes, Isabella is up. She's-she was just here eating breakfast; that's odd," I could hear Mom say.

"Could you please tell her I'm here? I really need to talk to her," Phineas' voice unmistakably replied.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be thrilled, sweetheart. I'll go tell her," Mom replied. I threw myself back into my bedroom and sat down at my computer. Mom knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called, trying to appear calm. Mom walked inside.

"Isabella, Phineas is downstairs asking about you," she informed me. "Why the sudden departure, dear?"

"Oh, nothing," I mumbled. Mom glanced sideways at me. I realized that I couldn't refuse to see Phineas without raising my mom's suspicions. She knew about my crush on him; everyone except Phineas did, though no one ever brought it up. "I'll-I'll be right down," I managed.

Mom left, and I quickly ran a brush through my hair and put on my bow before I trudged downstairs. Phineas was waiting for me, standing just inside the open door. Mom had gone outside to her flower garden, and for once, I wished she were with Phineas and me. The silence was unbearable.

"Hi," he said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I smiled half-heartedly at him, wishing indeed that the floor would swallow me. Only, knowing Phineas, he'd find some way to extract me from the resulting bottomless pit.

"Hi," I returned. Knowing that I had to say something, I started to apologize. Fast. "Phineas, I don't know what I was thinking-I guess it seemed like the perfect opportunity-I'd never-I always…" I paused for breath, casting around for something to say next. He stopped me.

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "Just that I…kissed you." I could barely whisper the last two words.

"I do," he replied, crossing the gap between us. He took my hands. "I said, 'wait, wait, wait.'"

"I wonder what on Earth we could have been doing," I said, hardly noticing our clasped hands in my embarrassment and attempting to change the subject.

He shrugged. "I don't remember," he replied. "But whatever it was," he hurried on, "I'm glad it happened-because now I know that you love me." He hesitated, and my heart skipped a beat as I felt his warm, sweaty hands tighten around mine. "Isabella, I love you, too."

My head swam for a moment, and all I could do was watch Phineas swirl into what looked like a peppermint candy with two icy blue spots in it. "You do?" I whispered as soon as he came back into focus.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot since yesterday." He ran his hand through his hair. "I should have seen it before; I mean, it seems kind of obvious now." He peered at me in alarm. "Is it too late? I mean, you haven't stopped loving me, have you?"

I laughed softly and pulled him into a hug. "Not a chance, Phineas," I whispered against his shoulder.

"That's a relief," he whispered back and held me for a few sweet seconds. When we pulled apart-no, probably by the time we pulled apart-he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously, Phineas," I asked with a giggle, "what are you thinking?" He spun around and gestured toward the open door that gave an enticing look at the summer morning.

"How great summer will be now that we have us."

"Oh, yes," I agreed, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, into that beautiful world-with him.


End file.
